A burglarproof system generally includes a network video recorder (NVR), an alarm bell, and/or an alarm light emitter. Image data is transmitted to video recording equipment after being captured by the network video recorder. The image capturing can performed by full time recording or time scheduling. The object detection can be performed by image moving detection and can be triggered by wired sensors.
However, burglarproof systems nowadays have the following problems. Monitored devices now can not actively notify the burglarproof systems. Alternately, the burglarproof systems cannot determine whether a moving device is a monitored device. As a result, alarms may falsely be triggered, and the occurrence of burglaries can not be forecasted. If a burglary has happened, people could only use video files to check suspects and when the burglary happened. Moreover, the application of active burglarproof systems in the art is limited by a narrow detection space (e.g. a housing space or a business space) such that the active burglarproof systems cannot be applied to wider detection space (e.g. a school or a square).
Therefore, it is required in the art to have an active burglarproof system capable of being applied to a wider detection space, determining objects to be monitored, and supporting an early-warning function and an active alarm function.